


Perchance to Dream

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Naps somehow became a thing in Alanna and Kyah's relationship, not that even of them mind.





	Perchance to Dream

Kyah smiled as she looked down at Alanna, the younger woman fast asleep, almost drooling on her shoulder. She quickly grabbed the napkin from her drink and slid it under Alanna’s cheek so that it would get wet and not her sleeve. Alanna grumbled as she was jostled just a little and Kyah chuckled, kissing the top of her head. She settled back down into the uncomfortable airplane seat, letting her eyes slide close, though only for a moment as right after, she looked down at the feel of an arm wrapping around her front, attempting to pull her closer. She ran her hand over Alanna’s arm.

“Shhh baby, go to sleep,” Kyah said and smiled as the blue eyes she loved were staring up at her. “Babe, we still have hours, go back to sleep.”

“Hi,” Alanna smiled and pulled Kyah down into a kiss. She grabbed the napkin and looked up at Kyah again.

“You drooled.”

“Did not,” Alanna narrowed her eyes at Kyah before sighing and nuzzling back against her. “Whatever.”

x-x-x

Alanna rubbed a hand up and down Kyah’s back as the smaller woman slept. She was laid down next to her, propped up against the headboard, watching Brazil take on England. 

“Babe?” Kyah yawned and Alanna kissed her shoulder. 

“Go back to sleep, it’s ok.”

“Who’s on?”

“Marta and Bronze.” Alanna chuckled as Kyah nodded, snuggling into her further. 

“Hold me?” Kyah asked and Alanna scooted down, wrapping her arms around Kyah, “thank you.”

“Better?” 

“Much,” Kyah said through a yawn. Alanna kissed the top of Kyah’s head, turning back to focus on the game. 

“Marta fakes out the D, spins around and rips the shot. It looks to be on frame! It is! It’s in!” Alanna detailed the play and Kyah chuckled, her eyes still closed. 

“Marta’s a god.” 

“She’s damn good.” 

“I hate playing her.”

“I want to play with her.” The two sat in silence for a few minutes. “That sounded dirty.” They broke out laughing and Alanna, rolled Kyah under her, kissing her.

x-x-x

Ali reached over, grabbing her water bottle from the cooler. She looked over at Kyah who was fast asleep on the towel next to her. Smiling, she laid her head back onto her arms, watching Ash, Servando, and Alanna surfing. Alanna, instead of paddling back out to the others, dragged her board up onto the sand and walked over to where Kyah was lying down. Ali raised an eyebrow at the younger woman who shook her head before lying down next to Kyah on the empty towel. 

“Don’t touch me,” Kyah grumbled and Alanna smiled.

“Wouldn’t dare.” She kissed Kyah’s temple. 

“That’s touching…” 

“Shut up, you like it,” Alanna said as she settled down onto her own towel for a few minutes. She waited just long enough for Kyah to be asleep. She opened her eyes again, carefully looking at Kyah before moving and cuddling into her side.

“I hate you,” Kyah muttered and Alanna kissed her shoulder.

“You love me.” 

“I have no idea why.” 

“Because you were warm and I cooled you off.”

“I can’t see that being a valid reason.” 

“Do you feel like you’re baking still?”

“No.”

“See? Helpful.” Alanna grinned and Kyah rolled her eyes but lifted her head to kiss Alanna. They both looked over at Ali when they heard a stifled laugh from her. 

“Can we help you?” Kyah asked and Ali shook her head. 

“Not unless you want to cover my dentist bills from how sweet you two are.” Ali smirked and Kyah grinned up at Alanna who kissed her quickly before jumping to her feet. 

“Sorry Al, but you make more than us,” Alanna said before going back out to the surf. Ali watched for a few moments, unsure if she was safe from retaliation or not. After five minutes, she decided she was and rolled onto her stomach to nap. Kyah smirked when she noticed Ali asleep and gave a thumbs up to Alanna. A minute later, Ash quickly ran up to Ali before laying down completely on top of her. Ali squealed, trying to push Ash off of her. 

“Stop that!” Ali scolded and Ash kissed her.

“I heard you earned it.” Ash smiled at Ali who glared at Kyah then at Alanna who was next to her. 

“You two are trouble.”

x-x-x

Kyah rushed into the hotel room she was sharing with Alanna and jumped on the sleeping woman.

“Wake up!” She shouted and Alanna tried to push her off.

“Fuck off! What the hell?” She asked as Kyah leaned down and kissed her. 

“Guess what?”

“You just woke me from one of my best naps ever so I’m not playing the ‘guess what’ game.”

“Marta signed with Orlando. You’re playing with Marta!” Kyah grinned as Alanna’s jaw dropped.

“Really?”

“Yes!” 

“Holy shit!”

“I know, right? This is so exciting!” 

“Ok, enough excitement. We have a game later and I wasn’t done with my nap.” Alanna wrapped an arm around Kyah, tugging her down to the bed with her and pulling her close.

“I can’t believe you can sleep with this new information.”

“It’s because  _ someone _ kept me up all night.” Alanna kissed Kyah’s shoulder.

“You weren’t complaining last night.”

“Shut up and nap woman.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Was prompted to write something with these two, forever ago. Finally got it down. Hope you like it let me know!


End file.
